camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria Pine
History Aria was born in Egypt, Cairo. Her god parent parent left two days afterwards, before he/she went they gave her mortal parent about the gods and where to send Aria if anything happened. Aria never knew who her father/mother was and lived with her mortal mother/father until the age of four. Then her mother died in a car crash on the way to work. In her will she left a key to a chest of her possesions to be given to Aria at the age of 14. Aria got sent to a care home in the north of Cairo because she had no other living relatives. She was treated fairly well and helped with the jobs the care home was next to a small gym where the older children went too. At the age of six she met Amanda Heart another demi-god, not that she knew that. They became inseparable and protected each others backs. Amanda's dad/mum had been murdered by a supermarket shooting and they shared in each others sorrow. When they were eight they were aloud to start to go to the gym. Aria and Amanda chose to take up fencing and atheletics because they loved to run around and Aria was fasanated by swords. Aria was diagnosed with ADHD and Amanda with dyslexia. They had a pretty normal life with average school grades, aprat from P.E in which they acselled, untill Aria's 14th birthday when she was given the key and given the chest. Her and Amanda found a sword, her mothers diary, the location to camp pyramid and a note saying: Dear Aria, If you are reading this then I am dead, read this well, I know it will sound crazy but trust me its the truth. Your Mother/Father is a god/goddess, you are a demi-god and monsters from myth will come to attack you soon. The location is a special camp for demi-gods it is the only safe place for you. Your mother/father made that sword for you to keep you safe, it shall never break. Please Forgive me for not telling you earlier. Get to the camp as soon as you can, tell no one you saw this. Farewell My beutiful daughter. Aria and Amanda had no idea what to do, but took the advice and hid the sword and did'nt tell anybody. They were wary and scared for a while but after a month when nothing happened they relaxed. Nothing happened until a week before Aria's 15th birthday. They went to the gym that night and were attacked by a ... Aria killed it with her sword and Amanda was seriously injured. Aria bandaged Amanda with ripped up clothes and took a taxi to the town nearest to Camp pyramid and carried Amanda to the Camp. At the border she fainted and was found and dragged into camp. When she woke up on her birthday and she was claimed by her god parent. Amanda survived and was healed by the camp's healers. Personality Aria is a feisty tomboy with a lot to say, some say she is a bit violent. She is loud and can switch between being a violent b*tch to being a confident and caring leader in a split second. Aria hardly ever cries and is complety loyal to all her freinds and family. If someone messes with her friends they mess with her. Weapons and Armour A hand and a half sword, made of enchanted silver that will never break(ish). Its blade is silver and the pommel and guard are black. It is inscribed with the heighroglyphics for Star Fall. The sword was given to her by her god parent. Aria Sword.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Aria's Armour.jpg|Her Armour Aria necklace.JPG|Her sword/necklace Pet Ariapet.jpg|Her Falcon, Brownie Ability Offensive #Children of Shu have the ability to create powerful gusts of wind, however, the stronger the gust, the more it drains them. #Children of Shu have the ability to, while using a specially made hilt, funnel air into a razor sharp sword or knife. Defensive #Children of Shu have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Shu have the ability to create a small tornado, about the size of the user, which can be used to block projectile attacks for a short time. Passive #While flying, Children of Shu move faster than they would on the ground or anyone else that can fly. Supplementary #Children of Shu have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Shu have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; conversely this can also be used to slow the movements or attacks of others. Traits #Make amazing meteorologists, as they know all the current weather going on in a certain area. Camp Life WIPS Relationship Theme Song WIP Category:Female Category:Children of Shu